


Team Superstar

by Starfruit_Crusader



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Eggs, Flying, Multi, Original Character(s), Oviposition, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit_Crusader/pseuds/Starfruit_Crusader
Summary: Leah's team is full of Pokémon superstars! A perfectly balanced team who battle with deadly force and cunning! Leah is close with all of her pokémon... maybe a little too close?Breaking records and showing off their strong spirits, Team Superstar raise the stakes of being a perfect team. Bonding with each poké to intimate levels. Leah shows everybody who the best trainer really is.





	Team Superstar

Leah stood proudly, knuckles pale as she made a fist in her hand. She knew she had this battle in the bag. The veteran she was fighting looked panicked as he cried out. His voice wavered ever so slightly. "Electivire, use thunder!" 

Leah smirked as she watched the poor thing attempt it on her descending flygon. It had absolutely no effect as the pokémon swooped low, nearly tackling the electivire. It fell on its butt and tried to scramble away. She called out proudly, arms crossing. This was it, the final move. "Pippin, use earthquake!" She watched as her pokémon twirled expertly in the air then made a sharp turn, slamming against the ground. The stone below erupted and electivire yowled in pain as the earth shook it to its core. It stumbled after the blow, then fell over and fainted. Leah shouted in triumph, running out onto the field. "Talk shit get HIT kid, that'll teach you to mess with us!" 

The veteran groaned and slowly sank to his knees, running his hands down his face. When he looked up he genuinely looked terrified. He pointed and shrieked, sounding like a pathetic middle school girl. "CALL HIM OFF!!!" 

Leah looked confused then turned back to Pippin, who was charging directly at them. He was barreling, panting and growling menacingly. She gasped and opened her arms stepping in front of the electivire. "Pip no! PIP!!! PIPPIN!!!" She braced herself and grabbed him by the thick part of his antennae, wrenching and twisting. He flopped over on his side yowling and kicking his legs angrily. Even in battle, Pippin was still the clumsiest poké on Leah's team. She dropped her elbow on him and held him down, getting little resistance. Just in case, she decided. She slowly looked up at the veteran and smiled awkwardly chuckling and patting Pippin on the side. "I-" 

"That thing is a MONSTER!!!" The veteran withdrew electivire, then threw the cash from his pocket out at her. She watched as the money fluttered down, and then drew her attention to the grumpy pokémon underneath her. 

"Pip, what was THAT?!" She slowly raised her arm and Pippin glared at her. He rolled on the ground to raise himself, but Leah placed her hand on his head. He growled but seemed to calm, his eyes staring up at her. "You've been so grumpy lately! What's gotten into you boy?" She gently scratched behind his antennae and smiled as he huffed. She took the great ball she captured him in off her belt and raised it up. "Time out time for you!" She recalled him, watching him retreat into the ball. He seemed to have a grimace as she did and she felt sorry for him. She didn't know what in the world could possibly be wrong. 

Bringing him back to camp was even worse, the little red indicator on the band of the ball going off. Signalling that he wanted out. The glow of it illuminated her hip as she stepped through the forest. Her flashlight shone through the brush and carried her far away. She didn't like sharing space very much. Thankfully, finding secluded locations was her specialty. Climbing over several rocks, she stepped towards her camp. An outcropping dropping off into a sheer gorgeous cliffside. The view was stunning, the valley below filled with trees and speckled with small buildings. Faint glows coming from windows as families sat in their kitchens and ate dinner. 

Leah sighed and set down her bag, leafing through her new winnings. It wasn't the full amount, but it was enough. The dirty cheat. She frowned as the glow on her belt became more desperate. Her hand reached down and gripped the ball, hesitating before sighing and pressing the button. Her pokémon made her weak. All of them were too cute for her to deny. She watched as Pippin appeared, panting and looming over her. 

"Hey boy, are you hungry?" She smiled at him and reached up to pet him. Her hand was smacked by the side of his face. His nose snuffling into her. She chuckled and pet it, raising her eyebrows. "Ohhhkay…" She reached up and pet him for awhile before walking off, headed for the pouch of goodies she had for him. He made a pitiful sound at her and followed close, almost too close. Leah sighed in exasperation, turning her flashlight off and adjusting to the moonlight. She reached down and plucked up a large bean from the bag, holding it up and waggling it. "Look what I've go- WAH!" She yelped as Pippin attacked her hand, eating the bean ferociously. She hit him gently in frustration, her voice appalled. "Pippin! What's gotten into you?!" She pushed him back by his snout, getting more snuffles and a growl. She took his little hands, huffing and looking him in the eyes. "Is something hurting you?" 

She listened to his response, the vocalization definitely a "no", but then it changed and sounded like a desperate "yes". She sighed and smiled, petting his head again. "C'mon boy, show me where it is." 

Pippin hesitated and then seemed to blush, hiding his face with his tiny arms as he stepped back. Rolling onto his back and spreading his legs, he revealed himself, the spade tip of his cock poking out. As he opened his legs, more of it slipped out. The very tip of it narrow and the middle thick. It looked heavy and uncomfortable, and Leah opened her mouth. She tried to find the right words but couldn't exactly find them. She shook her head and stepped towards him, watching him shy away. 

"Hey it's okay boy… that looks really bad!" She smiled as he nodded and made a sad little sound. Her job at the daycare had her learn how to relieve pokémon. It wasn't new to her and she was not scared in the least. Each pokémon had a different breeding season, and she had completely forgotten to check her own pokémon. She sighed. The army of children from her childhood their voices echoing in her head. "Pokéfucker." She shook it off her shoulders and slowly flopped down, getting on Pippin's level. "I can help, but only if you promise to be good from now on." She watched and Pippin raised his snout out of his claws, looking at her intently. "Deal?" 

Pippin made an awkward smile, it looked odd on his lizard-like mouth. Leah snorted and rolled her eyes. The goober was cute, she had to admit. She took her gloves off and rubbed her hands together to get them warm. The friction always felt good before getting her hands slick. She slowly rubbed a hand down his belly and he watched with expectant eyes. The first thing she would do is expose him entirely. She looked him over, the slit around his cock looking miserably puffy. She trailed her fingers down and gently teased it, the inside generously slick. He must have been working himself up in his ball, his tiny little arms too short to reach. She sighed and rolled over, getting between his legs and slicking her puffy hair back. She leaned in and experimented with her tongue, laving at the slit. He tasted good, musky, earthy. She felt a pang between her own legs, surprised she was even reacting at all. She did love him, she supposed. That was all the difference in the world. 

She leaned up and sucked at the lowest part of his cock, looking up at him. He was staring down at her, puffing and interested. He was somewhat new to this, having never been touched by any person or pokémon before. Somehow he knew exactly what he wanted and glanced at the cliff. A plan formulated in his mind and he grinned at her again, trying to hide his mischievousness. 

Leah's eyebrows creased at the grin, unsure of what it meant but continued on. She slipped her fingers against the tip of his cock, wetting them with the overflow of pre and dragged them back down. Slowly inserting a finger into the slit. Pippin let out a strangled sound and she quieted him with a gentle "shh", taking her other hand and stroking his cock once. She frowned as she felt some sort of odd sensation, lumps inside. She didn't know if that was normal but it was too late to rush him to the pokémon center now. He needed this right away. She teased with her finger and stroked with her hand, getting strangled cries at first. The cries soon turned into purrs and happy leg twitching, both of them leisurely kicking in the air. It was cute. Leah laughed and leaned down, slowly taking the tip of Pippin's cock in her mouth and sucking gently. All at once the cock sprang forward and she pulled back with a gasp. She glanced up at him and smiled, stroking his cock in hard long strokes. "Good boy! That's a very good boy!"

The rest should be easy, just stroke until they finish, right? Pippin panted and relaxed for a bit before glancing up boredly at her. She froze and raised her eyebrows, feeling a blush on her cheeks. "What?" 

Suddenly a tail tripped her and she was on her back, gasping as his form loomed over her. His nose dove for her pants and his nose snuffled excitedly. Leah felt her parts suddenly burn up just as hot as her cheeks. She slowly rose on her elbows and scooted back, watching him follow her. 

"Okay boy, personal space! Gee-whiz!" She wiped her hand on her pants then patted his head, trying to get him to calm down. She watched him slowly lower to her stomach, moving her shirt to the side with his nose. He slowly ran his tongue along her stomach and she froze. Some of the pokés at the daycare would imprint on the staff and try to mate with them for real. That was exactly what Pippin was doing. Biting her lip and glancing out into the woods, she watched as Pippin nuzzled his nose against her belt. Trying to bite the clasp, he grumbled as it didn't move, reaching with his itty bitty arm. Leah slowly reached down and hesitated at the belt. She really shouldn't do it, but curiosity was taking over. She really did wonder what it was like, most humans boring her to death. This was exciting, this was in the deepest darkest corners of taboo. She looked back up at Pippin and frowned, the expectant look on his face throwing her for a loop. "What?" A growl followed and she sighed in exasperation, undoing the belt. "Okay, okay." 

As the belt came loose, Leah unceremoniously wiggled out of her pants and underwear. She crossed her legs and arms looking up at Pippin sternly. "You be careful with me alri-AAH!' She screamed as Pippin suddenly grabbed her and flipped her around. She gripped at her heart, thinking it was over but then Pippin grabbed ahold of her and began to waddle away. She complained as he began to let out little Pippin chuckles, his mouth open happily. "Pip! No! PIP! What's wrong with you?! Come on! Manners! AHH!" She watched as he waddled all the way over to the edge of the cliff. He spread his wings and she gasped, gripping onto his arms and kicking her feet. "PIPPIN DON'T YOU DARE!!! AAAAAH!!!" The sound of her voice was caught by the breeze down below and her heart nearly stopped as she felt Pippin lean forward… 

Right off of the cliff. 

When your heart jumps in your throat it's a terrible sensation, Leah's went further than that. Out her mouth and into space. She closed her eyes, feeling nothing under her legs, only Pippin's tiny arms wrapped around her. She looked down Pippin inserted his legs between hers and spread her open. She glanced up and watched as her camp floated in a single space. She felt Pippin's wings beat steadily and she looked below them. It was dizzying just how high up they were. The trees and rocks below promised a rough and deadly landing. Shivers overtook her body and she glared at the pokémon behind her, trying to hook her fingers in his nose. 

"Bad BAD! Put me DOWN! Pippin I SWEAR I won't give you any treats for a WEEK!" She watched as the pokemon lazily hooked his body, sizing his cock up against her belly. "A-a month? Two months?" She felt his cock lower and prod at her cunt, rubbing slowly across it. "A year~" She began to lose interest in arguing as he dragged his segmented cock over her over and over. He was wet and slick with sticky pre, the air around them cooling it in a curiously delightful way. 

Her heart soared even further as she felt him prod against her cunt again, then spread her further. The tip gently pressing in and then retreating. She looked down and growled, glaring at him. "You're teasing me? What is your problem today Pip?" She couldn't help but crack a smile when she heard him belly laughing. She was even more surprised to feel him lean in and bump his nose against her neck. In the cutest gesture of affection, she rubbed his snout and sighed. It wasn't so bad up here. Not to mention her thought that mating with a pokémon would be more interesting was definitely confirmed. Ten times as confirmed. A million times confirmed. 

She sighed and ruffled her own hair, poofing it and trying to act natural as Pippin teased her. She caught little whimpers and turned them into annoyed groans. She peeked at him and caught his eye but quickly broke out in a smile, squishing his face with her hand. "Stop ittt, I get it! Come onnnn!" She watched him smirk and let out a little "eep" as he pushed in a little bit farther. It was definitely thicker around the middle, stretching her slightly. She groaned and wiggled her hips, trying to convince him and he obliged.

Stuffing much more into her this time, he let out a little puff of air and nibbled her neck. Thrusting carefully to the beat of his wings, he slowly worked his way in. He was being as gentle and careful as he possibly could with his trainer. Looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. He was a big pokémon, but he was not full of desperation anymore now that he had her. He just wanted to take good care of her. He settled her down and bottomed out, huffing and puffing in relief. She was tight around him and it was incredible. He watched as she reached down and touched them both, tilting his head in surprise. "Mmrr?" 

Leah glanced up and smiled wide, wiggling her legs against his. "It fits!" Pippin snorted, he wanted to speak to her but all he could manage was a small, contented growl. His wings fluttered steadily and he slowly leaned back, taking Leah's hands in his and holding her open. He felt her panic slightly but let out a little twitter, letting her know it was safe. Using his wings as leverage he slowly began to thrust, doing little ones that he thought she could handle. 

Leah watched his cock appear and disappear inside of her, biting her lip. It was intense being in the air, but the bumps and curves of his cock were even more exciting. She watched pre sliding off of them and dripping down into the canyon below, shuddering. She gripped his claws tightly and looked at him, smoothing her voice. "You can do more, boy. I can handle it…" She leaned in and kissed his antennae watching him dip his head into it. That was his favorite place to be pet, so she reached up and began to gently stroke them between her fingers. He purred in pure bliss and his hips rocketed up, making Leah gasp and squirm. "Ohhh~ oh oh that's a good boy… hoo!" She jolted as he repeated and nearly melted in his arms. She let out a low moan and watched him continue, eager to please. Pip was always eager to please Leah, and she adored reinforcing him. He always gave the cutest smiles. She began to moan, all of the sounds getting caught by the wind. However they did not get past Pippin, who was enthused about them. 

Pip continued on, dragging his thrusts out slowly. He savored the gasps he got from his trainer when he moved quickly, but would slow just to draw it out. He began to thrust evenly with the beat of his wings, letting gravity do its work. Every time she dropped he felt her breathe out another throaty moan. His head hooked around her shoulder and he peered down at himself, chittering excitedly as he watched her stretch around him. His hips bucked hard and Leah shouted, her own hips bucking down to meet his. He did this again and again, getting wild cries out of her. Breathy and whiny all at the same time, sugary sweet and covered in honey. His wings beat faster as he kept it up, stuffing her endlessly. Heat began to build up in his tummy and he glanced at the camp, deciding to head back soon. 

Leah was in over her head it seemed. Pippin's fat cock and delicious thrusts keeping her on edge. Forgetting how high up they were she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. Squirming and moaning, telling him he was a good boy every chance she got. She began to build up, the pangs between her legs growing stronger. She let it ride till she was on the edge, squirming and gasping. She had caught Pip's attention but he had no intention to stop, it seemed. She reached up, hooking her arms around his neck and desperately holding on. "Pip pip pip! I'm gonna- hey hey I'm-" She seized up and gasped, her hips raising. Right on the edge before cascading into the void, stars filling her vision. "C-cumming~"

Pippin felt her tighten around him and smirked, slowing his hips to a more manageable pace. He felt her begin to pulse around him, his cock twitching a few times in her belly. He held her close and squeezed her chest. Maybe if he squoze hard enough he could get more of those moans out of her. He noted she seemed to relax, and leaned in, nipping at her neck and getting a shudder out of her. Glancing back at the camp he lazily hooked his legs around the outside of hers and took off to the cliffside. Beating his wings quickly as they arrived and touching down, cock still buried deep inside. 

Leah was lost in the afterglow not even phased by how they took off in the sky. She knew Pip wouldn't let her fall. However, when they touched down she was gently dropped face first. That didn't stop her from getting a facefull of grass. "Mmph!" She spit and sputtered, moving to get up but was suddenly weighted down by claws on her back. "Hey!" She wriggled but was suddenly thrust into hard, drawing out a long moan from her. Then again and again, the new thrusts forceful now that Pip had his feet on the ground. She heard him call out in his scratchy dragon voice and melted under him. "Ohhh, good boy… fuck me…" 

He didn't need any further convincing, beating down on her with excited wings. His cock slammed into her messily, pre dripping down her stomach now and pouring onto the ground. Pip instinctively grabbed her shoulder with his teeth. Not tearing, but firm enough to keep her in place. His cock pulsed and ached, the segments popping in so perfectly. He opened his eyes and cried out in his own sort of moans, but began to draw out his thrusts. The slapping of skin against scale echoing through the woods. He just had to make Leah cum again, he wanted to feel that tightness around him as he finished. 

Leah was sensitive after cumming, she knew what he was doing. He was an overachiever, always working hard. She supposed this was no different. She curled her toes, wanting to beg for mercy as she became overstimulated. Slipping more and more into that danger zone of cumming twice, her voice drowned out by Pippin's roars. She wiggled a hand out from under her and reached up, rubbing his nose. "C'mon boy, c'mon boy you can do it!" She bit her lip and tensed, trying not to give in so easily but her legs began to shake. She really was going to cum again, hook line and sinker. She huffed and held her legs further apart letting him in deep. Just like that, her cunt lit up and she bucked back on him, reaching back and tugging his antennae. She got another roar out of him, feeling him drop her shoulder as she tightened around him. Then felt his cock begin to pour. She panted and rest her head against the ground, fully satisfied.

All of a sudden she felt something pop down inside of her, jolting and squirming. And then another pop and another, several pops on top of that. She squirmed again and looked between her legs as Pip eased up on her shoulders and gripped her hips tightly not letting go. "Pip?" He did not ease up, his eyes hazy and body tense. Leah huffed as she felt pop after pop, each one filling her stomach until she felt fit to burst. She watched Pippin retreat and jolted watching something come out of her. She whipped around, noting that her belly was slightly extended and picked up the thing that had fallen. It was gel-like in nature, but had a firm outside. She gasped and looked up at the pokémon in shock. "YOU LAID EGGS?!" 

Pippin stood lazily and looked down at her, letting out a relieved sigh as his cock was already starting to retreat. He watched curiously as Leah began to panic. He didn't understand why she was so worked up about it. He tilted his head and twiddled his claws, opening his mouth to twitter at her. 

"W-we have to get them OUT!!! Pip why didn't you tell me?!" Leah thought about that question then put her face in her hand. Of course he didn't tell her, he's a pokémon. She stumbled as she tried to stand but Pip caught her, holding her up steady. He slipped behind her again and held her belly, squishing gently. 

"Aah!" Leah jolted at the feeling of the eggs moving in her tummy. It was an odd sensation but actually not terrible. Even with a small squish, she felt one strain against her inside and pop out. Sliding it's way down until it plopped out of her. She glanced down at the thing, cum stringing from it and sticking to her leg. She huffed, the feeling overwhelming after she had been fucked that intensely. She felt Pip squeeze again and groaned as another egg popped out of her, but surprisingly three pops this time. Three eggs dropped to the ground and she moaned in relief. Her stomach was under great pressure as Pip eased the eggs out one by one, and her knees threatened to buckle. She felt hollowed out once the last egg dropped, her entire body exhausted by the endeavor. She looked down at the remnants, cum dripping into a puddle with a messy pile of eggs strewn about. She slowly glanced at Pippin as he loomed over her. He looked just as exhausted as she felt. She smiled and slowly took his face in her hands rubbing his cheeks. 

"Do you feel better big guy?" She felt him purr softly and nod, his eyes droopy. She leaned up and pulled him down, kissing him directly. She watched his body tense then relax, a little shy giggle coming out of him. "That's a good boy… come on let's get some sleep…" She guided him to the tent, picking up her belt with the pokeballs and twirling it around her finger. Somehow, she thought to herself, there might be more fun in her future. She ducked into the tent and zipped it up, falling face first into her flygon's big fat belly.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Pippin~ 
> 
> Species- Flygon  
Nickname- Pip  
Nature- Rash  
Ability- Levitate  
Favorite Treat- Rare Candy
> 
> Move Set-  
Earthquake  
Fly  
Dragon Rush  
Dragon Dance
> 
> Backstory-  
Pippin was a clumsy and silly little trapinch. None of the pokémon or trainers even considered him as a teammate. During her travels, Leah watched a powerful trainer bully Pippin and leave him hurt and confused. Feeling badly for him, she took him in and cared for him. Upon evolving and further on Pippin worked hard and became deadly, wanting to prove himself to Leah and his team.


End file.
